So, It's Kinda Like Cinderella again
by ncisfanfreak
Summary: Pretty much exactly what the title says, everyone knows the story of Cinderella, with more twists than one might expect. Rated T for kissing and possible violence.
1. Chapter 1

"VEGA-ARDERE OLATHE PAVATI FERREL!" My step-mom, Jessica, yells.

"WHAT?"

"I THOUGHT YOUR DAD TOLD YOU TO CLEAN YOUR ROOM!"  
>"I DID!"<p>

I can't stand her, man did she get on my nerves, the only thing that made me happy is when I made her mad she would yell my entire name, which as you can see is forever long, thanks mom.

"NO YOU DIDN'T, YOUR CLOTHES ARE ON THE FLOOR."

What? No they weren't, she did it, AGAIN.

"FINE I'LL PICK THEM UP...AGAIN!"

"DON'T GET SMART!"

I storm up the stairs to my room, her standing in my doorway smirking.

How my dad married someone so evil, I will never know, oh yeah I do she doesn't act like this around him.

I'm Vega-Ardere Olathe Pavati Ferrel, but you already knew that, I'm 16 years old and Iive 4 hours from Los Angeles, California in Kerman. You see my mom died 3 years after she had my sister, Elektra Ogin Ferrel, who turns 5 next week, shes the smartest kid I know. A month ago my dad, Jerry, got remarried, I hated that day but was forced to go to their wedding.

I pretty much take care of my sister and I, do the chores, go to school, have a job and do homework, While my step-sisters, yuck, were they pretty? yes, Did I like them? NO, and my step-mom lounge around or go shopping all day.

"Next time don't leave your clothes on the floor."  
>I roll my eyes and pick the clothes up off the floor and put them back in the basket.<p>

"ELEKTRA OGIN FERREL CLEAN THIS UP RIGHT NOW!"

_'COME ON SHE'S 4 YEARS OLD!'_

I run downstairs to the kitchen to find my sister sitting on the floor next to a spilled sippy cup, cleaning it up.

"Here Elektra sissy's got it." I pick her up, put her in the chair, and clean the rest of the juice up.

'I told HER to clean it up!"

"SHE IS 4 YEARS OLD!"

She leaves the room and goes to the mall with her daughters, leaving us alone like always.

"Lektra?"

"Yeah Sissy?"

"Are you okay?"

She nods.

"You want more juice? Are you hungry?" I always asked a million questions when I was mad.

"Yes and no."

I nod and pour her another cup of juice.

"You want to tell sissy what happened?"

"Mo- I mean Jessica, didn't put the lid on she said if I was a big girl I could drink it with the lid off and I dropped it." She wasn't allowed to call her Jessica to her face.

"Hey you want to go upstairs and see what day Justin Bieber is goin to be here?"

She smiles, she loved that boy and I was more than happy with watching and listening to him.

"You think daddy will buy tickets for us?"

"I don't know hunny, but if he won't I'll take an extra shift at work and try to get them okay?"

"But you won't be at home as much then."

"Just two hours less than usual. But we have a week, I think, so hopefully we can probably get front row."

"Can't daddy pay for them and then you pay him back?"

"Your so smart. Come on."

I carry her up to my room and sit her next to my computer.

"He's going to be here the 15th, your birthday! "

"YAY!" She jumps up and down.

"I think daddy is home, lets go talk to him."

"Vega? Lektra?" My dad calls up to us.

I picked Elektra up and walked downstairs.

"Right here Dad."

"Hey." He hugs us."Where's Jess?"

"They all went to the mall."He nods."Can we talk to you? It's about Lektra's birthday."

"Yeah sure in the kitchen."

"Okay um she wants me to take her to see Justin Bieber next week as her birthday present, but I don't have the money right now. Can you buy the tickets and then I'll pay you back?"

"Yeah of course, when do you need to buy them?"

"Well we want front row so like now would be good if you want to use your credit card?"

"Sure let's go."

Lektra is jumping with excitement as we walk up the stairs to my room.

We sit down in front of the computer and click on the front row tickets."Okay Dad all you gotta do is put in your information."

He finishes and me and Lektra are jumping up and down.

"Thank you Thank you Thank you Dad."

"Oh your welcome Star, you to Sparks." He petted our heads.

"Thank you daddy."

"Okay Leks(pronounced Lex), its 8:00, its time to take a bath and go to bed."

"Sissyyyy."

"Lektraaa." I mocked.

"I don't wanna go to bed."

"I just got you Justin Bieber tickets."

"Okay."

I laughed as she ran to her room and got her pajamas.

I give her a bath and carry her into her room, putting her in the bed.

"What story do you want to hear tonight?"

"Tell me about our names."

"Okay..." I had told her this story a million times but she loved it and I couldn't blame her.

"When mom was pregnant with me, she wanted me to have an odd name, so she looked up our family history and seen we had Indian in us and she found out the meaning of her name, so she used the most interesting, to her, Native American names. She used Latin too. Vega-Ardere, Vega is the brightest star in the consellation Lyra, so mom translated that to Star, And Ardere means fire in Latin, so my first name Means Star-Fire and my first middle name, Olathe, means beautiful, and my second middle name, Pavati, means Clear Water."

"So your name in English is Star-Fire Beautiful Clear Water."  
>I nodded." And when mom was pregnant with you she wanted the same thing so, Elektra, means Sparkling and Ogin means Wild Rose."<p>

"Sparkling Wild Rose." She repeated."What did Mommy's name mean?"

"Well, Magena means moon, and Chenoa means Dove."

"Mommy had a pretty name."

I nod."You look just like her. Its time to go to sleep."

"Okay." She curls up under the cover and I kiss her head.

"Sweet dreams, Lektra."

"Night Sissy." I turn the light off, her night light dimly lighting the room, and shut the door.

I look down at my phone 9:30pm.

"VEGA!"

Oh great the snobs are home.

"What Trisha?"

"Carry my bags to my room."  
>"Uh no."<p>

"MOM!"

"DAD!" I yelled hoping he would get me out of this one.

"What?" They both said walking in.

"She wants me to carry her bags upstairs."

"She said she wont do it."

"You need to be nice to Trisha and do what she asks you to." Jessica said, oh gosh be nice to TRISHA? REALLY?

"DAD! IM NOT HER MAID I REFUSE TO CARRY HER BAGS UPSTAIRS!"

"If Vega doesn't want to do it, she doesn't do it, Trisha can carry her bags herself."

"But..."

"Trisha I just gave you an advance on your allowence to get whats in there, I could have been a normal father and not gave you 200 dollars, which is 150 extra!"

"FINE." She picked up her bags and stomped to her room, behind her Ashley, Jessica's other daughter.

"Thanks Dad."

"Go to bed, Vega, First day of the last week of school is tomorow."

"Night." I ran up the stairs and took a COLD shower, because Trisha took a shower, and went to bed.

* * *

><p>AN: R&R plz :). Constructive criticism is very welcome. So had this wrote for awhile, I have about 5 Chapters wrote so I will be possibly posting about a chapter a week? More than likely every 2 weeks, if not either of those I'll post when I can I have a heck of a lot going on here lately. Wanting to get you're opinion on something im doing a NCIS fic, and i have a bit of a writers block, I'll give you the plot then let me know if you have any ideas, you will have full credit if I use your idea I will notify you that i am using the idea before i post the chapter. So heres the plot so far...Mother(on leave from navy) and daughter at home man kills mom, gibbs and team find her tied up with injuries, her twin brother comes to ncis, they find out who did it, and go live with their grandparents,...now heres where you all come in only have a couple of requirements for this...you can still send ideas if you think they might work for later chapters and just want to share your ideas, im always open to help.

1. I want a twist where this is right now like maybe the girls assaulter is a relative(not her brother or grandparents), or maybe like a dads ex/ or current ;) girlfriend *hint,hint*

2. Email me at , or pm on here for further information, I dont want to give out the full story on here so if you think you want to do this and you need other information like the chapters and how the mom dies(its really important btw) just email or message me better bet would be email but if you cant and or dont want to give out that information i completely understand.

3. PLEASE be patient with me, I have a lot going on like I said before, so it will take maybe a week to get back to you.

4. Also, if you have ANY other story ideas that you think I might like to write feel free to send them to me I love fresh ideas that I dont think of!

Thanks,

Alexis


	2. Chapter 2

Individual Chapter Rating: T(for safety)

* * *

><br>THE NEXT MORNING...

"SISSY SISSY GET UP!"

I rolled over to see Elektra jumping on my bed.

"What time is it?"

"6am." She was a smart 4 year old.

"Thank you for getting me up. I'm guessing you want breakfast."

She nodded."Cereal."

"Okay." I got up and we went downstairs and fixed breakfast.

After we finished eating we went upstairs and got dressed for school.

"Sissy can we listen to Justin on the way to school?"

"Of course you know you dont have to ask."

"Let's go tell daddy bye!"

"Okay, get your backpack."

I threw my bag over my shoulder and ran down the stairs.

"We're leaving Dad."

"Love you, Girls."

"Love you to. Come on Lektra."

I put her in her car seat and got in the car and put the CD in.

She sang everyword all the way to school.

* * *

><p>I dropped her off at her class and headed down the joining hall to go to my locker.(ElementaryMiddle is joined with the High School.)

"V!" My best friend Tana yelled running up to me and hugging me.

"T!"

"CAN YOU BELIEVE IT'S THE LAST WEEK OF SCHOOL?"

"I KNOW RIGHT!" We were starting to get wierd looks from people walking down the hall, until our best guy friend Nyxon walked over to us.

"V! T!"

"NYX!"

"OH MY GOSH YOU ALL WILL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT I GOT LEKTRA FOR HER BIRTHDAY!"

"Justin Bieber Tickets?" They said whispering, we knew it was a huge no no to say that name loud in our school.

"YES! Oh my gosh I'm so excited I have NO IDEA what I'm going to wear. Lektra was like freaking out about what she was going to wear this morning, it was SO cute. I don't think Trisha and Ashley know yet though."

"Good you know they will try to ruin it for her."

"I thought about asking Dad if we could go stay at a hotel in L.A. the night before and you all could come with us, I'm positive he wouldn't mind Nyx in the same room, He trusts us all better than that, so I'll text him."

"How will you know its him and not Jessica?" Tana growled her name.

"Dad doesn't call me Vega unless She's around He calls me Star."

_(Italic is Vega, _**Bold is her dad.)**

_Hey Daddy?_

**Hey Star**

_Are you at work?_

**Yeah**

_Would you let me take Lektra down to LA a day early and us spend the night and come back the day after the concert, with Tana and Nyx?_

**Well I don't see why not it would do you BOTH some good to get away from the house.**

_So you'll book the hotel tonight? We'll have her Bday party next saturday._

**Yup, Guess I need to get extra tickets for Tana and Nyx?**

_Yes :-) Please don't tell Jessica, Trisha or Ashley._

**I know I know I know I wont. They are leaving for a 'Field trip' today anyway. A month. Love you.**

_Love you to._

"He said he would now you two just need permission."

"Kay." I could barely hear them over the bell.

"Get to texting before we get to Mrs. Evil. You know she drops your grade if your texting in class. I really don't want to sit through History today."

"Me neither." They groaned closing their phones.

We made it to class and I took my seat next to Tana.

"Today class..." This is going to be a long hour and a half.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>The bell rang...French class for me, Spanish for Tana,(I already took it, in middle school) and Business for Nyx.<p>

"THIS IS GREAT!" Tana yelled.

"What?"

"I CAN GO TO LA!"

"OH MY GOSH! YAYY!" We jumped around then looked at Nyx.

"Can you go?"

He nodded as we grabbed his arm and started jumping again.

"Okay enough jumping go to class."

"KAY see you at lunch."

I walked to French Class, three doors from where I was.

"Heyy Sexy Thang!"

"Don't start on me today Jake. Just because I have to sit next to you doesn't mean I want to."

Today was just a review day, I didn't have to pay attention.

"You want to go out this Friday?"

"Jake! DON'T TALK TO ME!"

"Fine..you b*tc*"

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard me!"

I slapped him, yay get to go to the principals office now.

"Ms. Ferrel what is going on here?"

"Tell her what you called me Jake."

He told her apparently not thinking he would get in trouble.

"I would say detention for you Ms. Ferrel but I'll let the principal deal with it, both of you go, NOW!"

I groaned and picked up my bag and books.

(_Italic is Vega,_Underlined is Tana)

_I SLAPPED JAKE ROTFL_

LOL to funny. On your way to the principals office?

_Yupps He called me a witch..._

That Jerk face "/

_It'll be iight..unless Nyx knows._

Yeah let's tell him though, don't think he'll get to mad cause he knows you want him to go to LA

_Hopefully, but I'm in the office now so see u lunch_

"Ms. Ferrel, Mr. Jenkins. Not suprised to see you all here again so soon."

"Wish you could say you were suprised." I groaned.

"So do I, same punishment as usual then. Ms. Ferrel your free to go. Under these circumstances Mr. Jenkins, Detention for the rest of the week. I will have Mrs. Rigs seperate you."

"Thank you so very much Principal Geller." I picked up my bag and got lunch and sat at our table.

"What happend this time V?"

"Same as usual he got detention for the rest of the week."

"Good."

Nyx sat down."Tana told me, but I don't feel like getting in trouble."

"Thanks."

Elektra came up to me."Mrs. Geller said I could sit with you, if it was okay with you, she's letting everyone sit with their brother or sister after they eat lunch this week."

"Of course its okay." She sat down next to me.

"Hey Tana, Hey Nyx."

"Hey Lektra."

"Sparks, Dad said we could go to LA the day before the concert and comeback the day after, and Tana and Nyx are going with us AND jessica, trisha, and ashley are leaving for a month."

"YAY!"

We laughed and talked until the bell rung."Okay Sparks go back to Ms. Geller, I'll see you at 1:30."

"Kay."

"So Math, no homework then free period so we get to leave YAY. I'm so happy its no homework week."

We made it through math class without falling asleep.

"UGH That sucked."

"Most deffinetly." I agreed with Tana.

"Want us to come with you to get sparks?"

"Nyx, when do you have to ask that?"

"Never..."

"Kay then."

"Hey sexy."

"Jake do I need to slap you again?"

Nyx wrapped his arm around me."Dude Leave her alone."

He walked away."Thanks."

"No problem hes an idiot."

She nodded in agreement as we walked down the joining hall.

We walked into Elektra's class room."Good Afternoon Mrs. Geller."

"Good to see you again Vega-Ardere, Tana, Nyx." She was the only one to call me by my full name.

'Is Elektra ready?"

"Yes she was just packing up."

"Okay."

"She said you were taking her into LA for her birthday?"

"Yes."

"She is really excited."

"Good, that means she got what she really wanted."

"SISSY!"

"Hey sparks." I said picking her up."Ready to go?"

"I was good today, do I get icecream?"

"Was she good Mrs. Geller?"

"Yes she was exceptionally good today."

"Then yes sparks you get Icecream."

"YAY!"

"I have never heard this child say yay so much in my life." I laughed at Nyx.

"Okay lets go, See you tomorow Mrs. Geller."

We walked to the car, I put Elektra in her carseat and we all got in.

"Gettin' Icecream, going home to see dad, shopping for LA, and hopefully Friday will get here faster than ever."

"Sissy, put Justin in."

"Mkay."

* * *

><p>After we got home from a 20 minute ride to the icecream shop and back, Dad was home early for once.<p>

"DAD?"

"Hey Star, Hey Sparks." He kissed our heads."I got the extra tickets and booked the hotel room for all week. Jess and the girls left at lunch."

"ALL WEEK? WHOO HOOO!" I yelled spinning in circles.

"Don't make yourself dizzy star."

"Kay. Can we go shopping Dad?"

"Of course."

"Jessica and them don't know do they?"

"Nope not a single word."

"I love you dad."

"Love you to Hunny.I just got paid. Here's 400 for you all to spend on new clothes and food."

"OH MY GOSH DAD THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

"I figured my daughters and her friends deserve something for working so hard the past few months."

"Come on Sparks let Daddy go get you changed and then you can go."

"I HAVE FRUIT PUNCH JUICE BOXES IN THE FRIDGE!"

We all ran into the kitchen grabbing the first box we could reach."I Want one sissy!"

I got her a juice box out and gave it to her.

"Dont spill it on your clothes." She nodded and pulled on my hand.

"Im coming."

"Bye Dad Love you!"

"Love you both!" He yelled from upstairs.

* * *

><p>We went to the mall.<p>

I .com/vega_bought_for_la/set?id=18684493

Tana .com/tana_bought_for_la/set?id=18684634

Nyx .com/nyxon_bought_for_la/set?id=18684804

Elektra .com/elektra_bought_for_la/set?id=34127536

* * *

><p>Friday came fast without Jessica or Trisha or Ashley around.<p>

"Ready to leave School for the summer sparks?"

"YES!"

"Okay give Mrs. Geller a hug."

"Bye mrs. geller."

"Bye Elektra. Bye Vega, Bye Tana, Bye Nyx." She gave us all hugs.

"Bye."

Nyx picked Lektra up, knowing we were going to be rushing through the halls to get out.

Once we got outside we were all relieved from running.

One of the teachers stood on the stairs doing our summer routine.

"On 3, we scream best day ever, Ready? 1..2..3!"

"BEST DAY EVER!" We all screamed at the top of our lungs.

"LETS GO!" We ran to the car and piled in making sure Lektra was secure in her car seat.

We blasted Justin through the radio and went home.

* * *

><p>"DAD WE'RE HOME!" I yelled taking off my sunglasses.<p>

"IM IN THE DEN!" He yelled back.

We all ran downstairs, to see him and friends watching a baseball game.

"DAD WE HAD THE BEST DAY EVER!"

"Shhh don't yell." He laughed.

"Sorry I'm excited for our road trip."

"You all leaving Sunday morning or Saturday night?"

"Sunday morning."

"Okay remind me and I'll give you gas, food, and spending money."

I nodded, Money was nothing to my dad, I wasn't a spoiled little rich girl though I didn't want to be.

Later...

"Bath time Sparks."

"Kay."

I finished giving her a bath and put her to bed.

"Sweet dreams."

"Night Sissy."

We all took our showers, Tana and I slept in my bed, Nyx crashed on the floor of my room.

* * *

><p>AN: R&R Please, also subscribe! Constructive criticism is welcome :)


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 **

The Next day.

We spent the entire day either, playing on the computer, listiening to Justin Bieber, or eating.

"Okay V, Lektra yall need to get packed." Tana reminded.

"Kay."  
>"We will pack Sparks first."<p>

We finished packing hers and went to my room, it took Tana, Nyx, Lektra and my self sitting on my suit case to get it zipped.

"Wow."  
>"Yeah Im tired now."<p>

"Me to." They all agreed.

"Okay Its 6pm, we have 2 hours to kill before getting ready for bed."

"Go to the excercise room?"

"Kay" Tana and I changed into workout clothes, Elektra changed into her bathing suit, and grabbed our bathing suits for the indoor pool.

We worked out for a bit, swam and then got Elektra ready for bed.

"Get to sleep were getting up at 5. Sweet Dreams Sparks."

"Sweet Dreams Sissy."

"Okay Lektra is in bed I'm gonna take a shower."

After we all finished our showers it was midnight.

"Oh My Gosh, I can't belive were staying in LA for a week and seeing Justin Bieber." Tana and I whisper-screamed.

"Girls go to sleep you can jump around and have bieber fever tomorow when we wake up."

"Night Nyx."

"Night V, Night T."

After mini-rants of who was more excited we decided Elektra was more excited and fell asleep.

"TANA! NYX! GET UP!"

Tana rolled over and fell off the bed sending Nyx and I into hysterical laughing.

"IM UP!"

"Okay I gotta get Sparks up, we will pack up the car and get breakfast on the way."

"Kay."

I walked down the hall to my dads room.

"Dad? Oh he's downstairs." I said to myself.

"Elektra, Elektra wake up."

"Okay sissy Im awake." She said sleepily.

"You want to sleep in the car?"

"No, I'm hungry."

"Okay were getting breakfast on the way. Im going to take you downstairs to Daddy."

I carried her down to the kitchen to see dad eating breakfast."Morning Dad."

"Morning, You all packing up?"

I nodded and sat Elektra down on his lap.

We double checked everything and packed the trunk of my mustang convertible.

"Okay Lektra. Come on."

"Kay." I picked her up her still rubbing her eyes.

"Bye Girls, I love you, call me when you get to L.A. I put 400 in your debit card account, Since you have 200 from work."

"LOVE YOU DADDY!" We yelled walking out the door.

"Who's driving?"

"Nyx, He know's where he's going."

"Kay. Can you drive for 4 hours straight?" He nodded

I fastened Elektra's booster seat in and got in the front seat.

We went to McDonald's and got breakfast.

"HERE WE COME LA!" Nyx yelled.

"LA can't handle us." Tana and I laughed.

"Sissy I wanna listen to Justin!"

"Okay."I put the cd in, all of us singing our hearts out on the way to the gas station, even Nyx.

"Here," I handed him a 20."That should fill it the rest of the way up."

"Kay."

"Okay the concert is Tuesday, we get to LA at 9 we can rest today, rest tomorow, go to the concert tuesday, and then have the rest of the week to play all we want."

"Awesome." Nyx said getting in the car.

"Lektra your going to have to stay up a little later than usual Tuesday night, you think you can do it?" I laughed.

"For Justin."

"Awww."

...After the first two hours of the trip 7am...

"Sissy I gotta potty."

"Nyx pull over at the next gas station?"

He nodded.

"Okay, come on. Nyx lock the doors when you get out."

We walked in and used the bathroom, which, might I mention, was disgusting, and walked around the store got a drink and started our trip again.

...15 minutes later...

"V, Sparks is asleep." Tana said from the back seat

I laughed silently."I figured she would be."

"Vega?" Nyx spoke not taking his eyes off the road.

"Hmm?"

"You know out of the two years I've known you, I still don't know what your name means."  
>"You never asked me."<p>

"Well tell me."

I told him the story of why and how my mom came up with our names.

"Wow your name is beautiful...litteraly. Now I know why your dad calls you star." He said laughing(Olathe means beautiful remember?lol)

"It took a hour to tell that story wow."

"Only another hour of driving to go."

"Yayy."

"Was that a real yay or a sarcastic yay."

"Little bit of both."

"Tana's asleep." He said looking in the rearview mirror.

"I think im gonna try to find a few z's before LA too."

9am.

I fell asleep quickly only to be woken an hour later.

"Were here."

"Kay I'm up." I sat up and got out of the car."Lektra sweetie get up were here."

She wrapped her arms around me as I pulled her out of her car seat."Tana wake up! Were here."

"Nyx I can get mine and Lektra's bags."

He pulled them out of the car as I grabbed the handles.

Right in the heart of Beverly Hills,

We checked in and walked in the elevator.

"What floor is our room on?"

"6th, top floor."

"Eh, Stupid elevators."

"You gonna be okay V?"

"Yeah Tana."

.

Floor 2

.

Floor 3.

.

Floor 4

.

Floor 5

.

Floor 6

.

"Finally!"

"Tana, Vega..."

I laid Elektra down on the bed and walked over to Nyx.

"What?" We both said.

"Justin Bieber is staying at this hotel your dad knew Vega but he made me promise not to tell until we got here."

"Oh my gosh." Tana and I turned to each other and screamed.

"Sissy!"

"What Sparks?"

"Why are you screaming?"

"Nyx would you like to tell her?"

He picked her up."Justin Bieber is staying at this hotel."

She screamed just like we had.

"Sissy help me find something to wear."

"Wait a little while, we have to call Daddy. Come on." I walked into the bedroom

Ring

.

Ring

.

Ring

.

**Hello?**

_Hey Dad!_

**Did Nyx tell you?**

_YES! Thank you a million times dad._

**Only the best for my the concert is tuesday night at 7 right?**

_Yeah_

**Is L**_**e**_**ktra going to be able to stay awake?**

_She said she could_

**Don't let her stay up to late okay?**

_I know the rules dad._

**Okay.** He laughs

_Lektra is begging to talk to you here she is Love you._

**Love you too**

_**HEY DADDY!**_

12pm

I got Elektra's striped blue dress, her blue leggings, and silver shoes from her suit case.

"Here Sissy." She handed me my phone.

"You want to wear this today?" I said holding up her outfit.

She nodded, I helped her change her clothes, and we went to the hotel restaurant.

"Is that Justin?" I whispered to Tana.

"I don't think so but I wish it was."

"You've asked her if someone was him 10 times now be quiet and eat." Nyx said trying to keep Elektra from hearing.

"Fine."

He chuckled."Your both like little kids."

"I know." We laughed.

We finished eating and went back to our room.

"Ugh im so tired. Stupid four hour drive." I said plopping on the couch.

"Bubba?" Elektra whined to Nyx pulling at his hand.

"Yeah Sparks?"

"Come play with me."

"What do you want to play?"

"Sissy brought my nintendo ds."

"Okay." he picked her up and carried her into our room.

"Hey Tana..."

"Hey Vega...Are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

"Maybe are you thinkin we should find Justin?" I laughed at my own question.

"Yeah but I don't feel like getting put in jail."

"Yeah me neither...Let's go to the pool maybe we will get lucky."

She smiled.

We walked into our room and seen Elektra and Nyx on the bed playing.

"Who wants to go swimming?"

"ME!" Elektra yelled jumping into my arms.

"Nyx get out...gotta change."

He left and we all got changed into our bathing suits.

We grabbed some towels and went to the elevator.

Tana looked at me anxiously, I shrugged, answering her mental question,'You think he will be there?'


	4. Chapter 4

_disclaimer: I DONT OWN Justin Bieber_

_I own the ferrel family, Tana, and Nyxon._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4 <strong>

TUESDAY...7am...

"V the cake and pizza are here."

"Money is in my purse. Im doing my makeup, have Nyx check on her make sure she's not awake please."

I walked out of the bathroom to see the purple 3 tier cake, Happy Birthday Sparks wrote on the front, with decorations of fire works and edible glitter on it.

"Wow shes gonna love it!"

I heard the bedroom door open."V, T, are you ready she's awake."

"Yeah."

"Okay, close your eyes Elektra."

He handed her to me."You can open your eyes now. Happy Birthday Sparks."

She clapped."I want a piece."

"You can have it after you eat pizza."

She smiled, pizza was her favorite breakfast.

"Yay!"

We finished eating ate our cake and started getting our clothes ready for the concert.

Vega's Outfit- .com/vega_wore_to_concert/set?id=18685201

Elektra's Outfit- .com/elektra_wore_to_concert/set?id=186853455

Tana's Outfit- .com/tana_wore_to_concert/set?id=18685280

Nyxon's Outfit- .com/nyxon_wore_to_concert/set?id=18685313

"How excited are you sissy?"

"More excited than you."

"No way! I'm more excited than all his fans!"

"Really Now?"

"Yep!"

"I don't think you are."

"Yuh-huh."

"Okay you win, but the tickle monster is gonna get you."

"Your not gonna get me."

"Nope I'm not bubba is."

I laughed as Nyx started tickling her.

3pm...

"Im taking a shower first!" I yelled from the kitchen.

"Your going to use all the hot water!"

"No I won't Tana. I hardly ever get to take a hot shower."

"Fine. Loca Seniorita!"

"Se Taire Fou Dame!"

"Azada!"

"Girls cut it out."

We laughed."You should be used to it by now Nyx."

"I can't understand you I don't like it."

"Okay well she called me a Crazy woman."

"She told me to shut up and called me a crazy lady."

"She called me a hoe."

"Then you walked in." Tana finished for me.

"Oh okay well if we actually want to make it to the concert...GO!"

"Kay." Tana and I ran towards the bathroom.

"I made it first Tana."

"Ugh Fine."

"I'll hurry."

I took my shower, brushed my teeth, got dressed, and did my makeup.

"I'm done Tana!"

"Kay."

She went into the bathroom and did the same as I.

"Lektra, come here I'll get you ready."

I changed her into her outfit and, since she was begging, put a little purple eyeshadow on her.

She looked at herself in the mirror."I look pretty!"

"Of course you do, go back in there to bubba."

"Okay."

4:30pm...

"Finally Nyx your done."

"It only took me 15 minutes."

"Okay we're all ready and have ate lets go."

"You have EVERYTHING...right?"

"Yes."

"Kay lets go."

AT THE CONCERT...

Justin pulled me, tana, and elektra up on stage and sang U Smile to us.

He held Elektra the whole time.

"Cause whenever you smile I smile."

"Thank you ladies." He flashed his million dollar smile and whispered something to one of the bodygaurds.

AFTER THE CONCERT...

We ended up backstage, the bodyguard brought us there.

"Mr. Bieber should be in here soon." Tana and I stopped breathing momentairly as we looked at each other realizing what had just happend.


End file.
